ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Gotham Breaking Point (Video Game)
After the massively populour release of the game, Batman: Gotham Horror, EA announced their interests in creating a sequel. Originally, they planned a sequel which would feature Bruce Wayne training with and eventually fighting Ra's al Ghul before he become the Batman. It would have been called Batman: Gotham's Uprising, but writer Jacob Adams found the script to be unproductive and awkward, and so as a result the idea was ditched. Instead, EA made the game Batman: Gotham Breaking Point, featuring Batman taking on Black Mask for a second time, and a sub plot featuring Lex Luther. The game was released on March 2nd 2016 and has spawned a sequel, which is rumoured to be called Batman: Gotham Ending, and a Superman spinoff, which continues the story started in the 'background story' called Superman: Metropolis Hero. Game Plot The game starts with Batman being trapped in a dark room. He has just been knocked out and has no memory of how he got there. All he has is the Batsuit on his body. The revelation of who captured him is soon revealed, however, with the now scarred Harvey Dent (Two-Face) entering the room with armed guards next to him. Two-Face begins to interogate Batman, asking him why he let his face burn in the first game, Batman: Gotham Horror. Batman isn't able to answer, and as a result, is beaten to a pulp by Two-Face. However, Batman is able to fight back and (to his horror) has to snap Two-Face's kneck to escape. As this happens, Two-Face turns into the dead body of Solomon Grundy, who Batman sadly killed in the first game. Immidiatly, Black Mask storms into the room, machine gun in hand, and shoots Batman. This scene is to teach the player how to fight. Bruce wakes up in the Batcave, realising that what he just experiaced was a nightmare. He sees Alfred next to him, but Alfred is asleep and seems to be having a terrible nightmare. Suddenly, Alfred gets up and begins to attack Bruce whilst he is still asleep, shouting "no, stay away from Bruce, don't hurt him. I'll kill you if you hurt him". Bruce gears up into the Bat suit and leaves the Batcave, only to find that most people around him are asleep having nightmares, apart from a few people who are now waking up. As Batman is going around Gotham, checking out the sleeping people, he suddenly falls asleep again, and has a new nightmare. In this one, he is left to try and track down Killer Croc's last bomb and so fights Croc to get the answer. After beating up Killer Croc, Killer Croc tells Batman that he is the bomb. At that moment, Batman explodes. Again, he wakes up, but this time, he is in immense pain. He uses the bat scanner from the first game to locate the source of whatever is causing the nightmares, which he discovers is the Gotham city water pipes in the sewers. Batman uses the Batgrapple to go down into the sewers and there finds that one of the pipes is no longer releasing water, but is now releasing some sort of gas. Using a new device, the Bat-expander, Batman is able to cover the gap which is releasing the gas so that people will wake up once more. Using detective skills, he is able to work out that the gas must have been released in two waves, that the gas was two slightly different types, and that the gap in the pipe was cut on purpose. Batman calls Alfred and asks him to check through the police's criminal database for a criminal who uses gas to bring fear to their victims. Alfred responds, saying that the criminal which best fits the description is a mysterious criminal called the Scarecrow, who uses fear gas to attack victims. Batman uses the locator to try and find Scarecrow but can't locate him. He is about to try a different path when Alfred calls in with details on a criminal (who has yet to be proven of any crime) with connections with the Scarecrow: Dr Hugo Strange. Strange is located in the Gotham Labs. Batman is able to sneak into Gotham Labs, but sees that Hugo is surrounded by guards with guns. Using sneak methods, Batman is able to strike down Hugo Strange's men, but Hugo is extremely difficult to fight. However, Batman is able to beat him up. Batma sees that the chemicals in Hugo Strange's labs seem like a less advanced version of the gasses which were spread around Gotham and so uses that fact to convince Commisioner Gordon to arrest Dr Hugo Strange. Strange is taken off in a van, but the van is blown up by a helocopter which quickly dissapears, and as a result, Strange is killed and Commisioner Gordon is severly injured. As Batman, the player drags Gordon to a hospital, where a doctor announces that he will live. Meanwhile, Black Mask storms into the Gotham town hall announcing that he now controls Gotham. When the Mayor refuses to do what he demands, Black Mask shoots the Mayor to death. Alfred watches this happen through the security camera and makes Batman aware of this. Batman storms towards the Town Hall to take on Black Mask and his men, but on the way Lock-Up (who is working for who he believes is the Police, but is actually Black Mask) attacks Batman in the name "of the Law". A big fight endures, in which Lock-Up is pushed off of Gotham Bridge to his death. The fight with Lock-Up is one of the hardest in the game. By the time Batman arrives at the Gotham town hall, Black Mask is gone. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games